un nuevo destino
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: hinata fue rechazara pidió un deseo sin pensar y se lo concede la persona menos esperada y fue mandara al otro lado del mundo y conocerá nuevos amigos y talbes un nuevo amor, espero que les guste


**Bueno este es mi segundo fic de one piece y naruto **

**Naruto y one piece no me pertenece**

**Esta historia el protagonismo será de luffy y la oji perla que todos queremos bueno naruto y los demás ninjas si aparecerán los piratas sombreros de paja (obvio no) bueno esta historia es de romance amor etc. (esta historia está inspirada en la historia de hinata y las esferas de dragón esta historia es muy buena les dejo el link de la descripción**

** s/6950448/1/Hinata-y-las-esferas-del-drag%C3%B3n bueno si ya lo leyeron este fic los felicito y felicidades a la creadora de esta historia porque me gustó mucho la verdad bueno empecemos **

**Bueno por último esta historia en naruto empieza después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y en one piece empieza cuando los piratas sombreros de paja se reúne después de 2 años de entrenamiento bueno no son diferentes mundos los dos son un mismo mundo bueno empecemos de una ves **

Yo seré rey de los piratas dialogo

"como llegue aquí" pensamiento del personaje

_Porque me pasa esto _recuerdo el personaje

**kage bunshin no jutsu **técnica,jutsu, o demonio hablando

**UN RECHASO Y UN DESEO CONSERIDO **

Hinata pov

Ya ha pasado dos meses desde que paso la cuarta gran guerra ninja y ya lee confesado mí amor a naruto kun 2 veces la primera vez fue durante el ataque de pein cuando casi pierdo la vida por él y mi segunda confesión fue durante la guerra ya ha pasado varios meses desde mi confesión y naruto-kun no mea correspondido asi que hoy voy a hablar con el

Fin hinata pov

Pov normal

Hinata iba caminando por las calles de konoha buscando a naruto ya avía pasado varios minutos de búsqueda sin éxito así que hinata se puso a pensar un poco "bueno donde debía estar puede estar el puesto de ichiraku ramen o entrenando" pensó hinata decidió y primero a ichiraku ramen cuando llego no estaba naruto le

ayane-san naruto-kun vino hoy pregunto hinata a ayane la hija del propietario del lugar

si hinata vino a comer lo mismo y fue a entrenar contesto ayane y hinata dio las gracias y fue donde cree que esta

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento 7

Naruto estaba entrenando ya que kakashi les dio el día libre después de que ya dejo de entrenar pensó otro plan de como conquistar a sakura hasta que sintió una presencia muy conocida

hey hinata ven acompáñame grito naruto que se dio cuenta que hinata lo estaba espiando un árbol cerca de el hinata se asustó y tomo todo el valor que tenía y fue hasta naruto

hh hola na naruto-kun co como estas pregunto hinata (escribir a hinata tartamudeando es difícil mejor ago. Que no tartamudee)

bien hinata que haces aquí pregunto naruto viendo a hinata

bueno naruto-kun dijo hinata bien roja como el tomate en su mente avía una guerra avía pequeñas hinatas peleando por si decirle o no pequeñas hinatas con la ropa normal de color azul evitando que no le dijera nada (es como la timidez de hinata evitando que le dijera) y otras hinatas con la misma ropa pero de color rojo Que intentaban vencer a la "timidez" de hinata (ya saben las hinatas azules) las azules no saben lo que pasa las hinatas rojas van ganando ya casi todas las hinatas azules fueron derrotadas las rojas fueron las victoriosas bueno ya fuera de la mente de hinata

naruto-kun tengo algo que decirte dijo hinata con tartamudez y toda roja naruto estaba pensativo que le quería decir y se acordó cuando hinata le cofeso su amor a naruto

hinata antes de que me digas algo yo también tengo algo que decirte dijo naruto con cara medio seria y triste

que es naruto-kun pregunto una tímida hinata aun roja con una de sus sonrisas naruto no encontraba como le iba decir

bueno… hinata te acuerdas cuando me confesaste tu amor a mi dijo naruto un poco ruborizado y hinata que padecía tomate

si naruto-kun te amo con todo mi corazón te amo desde que íbamos a la academia dijo hinata con tartamudez (ahhh no es lindo esta historia es muy bonita ) naruto se le Asia más difícil hablar hinata lo amaba desde que eran niños

hinata eres muy linda a decir eso y muy bonita pero….. Perdóname lo que voy a decir… pero no te amo yo amo a sakura-chan dijo naruto con tristeza (o_0 ahhhh que dijo el pi#%$°#" naruto sakura no te amo esa hija de p#%$ no te ama te odia) hinata estaba con los ojos como platos todo el amor que le dio su sacrificio en la lucha con pain bueno….ya me tengo que ya sabía que me rechazarías no soy nada para ti dijo hinata con ganas de llorar mientras se daba vuelta cuando ya se iba naruto la sostuvo

hinata eso es mentira tu eres algo para mi eres mi mejor amiga dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa cuando hinata escucho eso empezó a llorar

suéltame naruto quiero estar sola y llorar hasta que ya no sienta dolor por tu rechazo dijo hinata tratando de soltarte

hinata no…. naruto fue interrumpido por que hinata lo abofeteo que hizo que naruto callera al piso hinata aprovecho y se fue corriendo a su casa mientras corría se veía que estaba derramando lagrimas

**(20 minutos después)**

Hinata llego a su casa tirando lagrimas se metió a su cuarto y azoto la puerta y neji lo oyó el azote pero decidió preguntarle mañana porque cree que su prima no está de humor escucho un grito de hinata que lo llamaba y se dirigió al cuarto de su prima

neji-niisan si me vienen a buscar diles que no tengo ganas de salir y si es naruto di le que no quiero verlo dijo hinata con tristeza y enojo neji estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión 1. Por qué hinata siempre está muy feliz cuando naruto viene a buscarla (para entrenar o de misión) 2. Hinata siempre le dice naruto-kun neji seguía pensativo por lo que le pasa a su prima estaba muy triste, desecha y si ganas de hablar neji le llego un nombre en la mente **naruto** neji sabía que naruto iba a rechazar a su prima pero no quiso interferir en su vida por su prima

**(EN LA HABITACION DE HINATA)**

Después de decirle eso a neji hinata estaba pensando porque le dijo a naruto hinata estaba desecha por el rechazo no estaba preparada para este día no podía dormir se sentó en la ventana vio una estrella fugaz hinata se arrodillo y junto sus manos cerro los ojos y deseo deseo estar lejos de la aldea lugar quiero estar en un lugar donde no me encuentren nadie de la aldea ni de las naciones elementales no quiero estar en la aldea sufriendo cada día por el rechazo de naruto-kun dijo hinata abriendo los ojos vio que la estrella fugaz ya había pasado y se acostó a dormir

**FUERA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA **

Un tipo enorme con camisa negra maga larga enfrente de la camisa un dibujo de mira de arma franco tirador y pantalones blancos con lunares negros y un sombrero como el pantalón incluso tenía pequeñas orejas de oso en el sombrero y ojos blancos (que descripción más mala bueno para que no piensen tanto es…. ES…ES….ES….. Kuma) estaba sentando con los pies cruzados a un que estaba lejos de la hyuga la escucho de todo modos

ummm esa joven está sufriendo solo por el rechazo de ese muchacho rubio bueno ya que estoy aquí le cumplide su petición dijo kuma mientras se iba

mañana tu deseo se cumplida fue lo último que kuma dijo antes de desaparecer

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Hinata despertó sin ganas se sentó en su cama pensando lo que paso ayer pero por desgracia no sea vía acordado hinata estaba destrozada tenía una misión con su equipo y el de kakashi por suerte por suerte también el equipo gay sensei (así se escribe no) ya que no tenia de otra tuvo que ir a la misión se bañó y desayuno y se fue a la torre hokage con su primo neji

hinata-sama porque estaba muy enojada ayer pregunto neji dejando gran parte de lo que le dijo su prima

por nada neji-niisan dijo hinata después de la plática (si eso le dice platica) hinata y neji llegaron a la sala del hokage hinata saludo a todos incluso saludo a naruto tsunade les explicó la misión

muy bien los llame hablar aquí porque tengo una misión para ustedes (apoco tsunade no me di cuenta) es una misión rango A es ir encontrar y interrogar unos ninjas regenerados que podría saber la sobre el paradero de sasuke uchiha los ninjas los hemos localizado cerca de suna dijo tsunade (si se preguntan porque esta misión porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió) todos asistieron y empezado a irse a suna

**ALGUN LUGAR ENTRE KONOHA Y SUNA **

Kuma estaba sentado con las piernas esperando a los ninjas con su libro en la mano (y no él no es a quien buscan por la información)

con que ya vienen bueno se acercan seda mejor tomar una siesta necesito mucha energía para tele trasportar a la chica hyuga lejos de aquí como ella quiere dijo kuma pero se puso la mano en la barbilla para pensar donde la mandaría

donde la puedo mandar ella dijo que la mande lejos pero no dijo dónde pero que afuera lejos de los mundo elementales ay muchos peligros dijo kuma cuando recordó alguien abrió su libro y ay tenía 9 carteles búsqueda

ummm no han llegado todavia si la envió con ellos creo que la protegerán la enviare a Archipielago Sabaody dijo kuma

**EN LA PUERTA PRICIPAL DE KONOHA **

Todos estaban en camino a suna para cumplir la misión pero un rubio estaba muy pensativo por la promesa de traer de vuelta a sasuke como sea

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **(¿Kuma dormido todo un día? y para llegar a suna necesita 2 días)

Los ninjas de konoha ya llevaban medio camino kakashi sintió una presencia caminando un poco más

**5 MINUTOS ANTES **

Kuma avía detectado 9 presencias muy cerca de el Kuma decidió acercárseles

**PRESENTE **

todos los ninjas vieron a un sujeto enorme sentado que tenía un libro en la mano y un sobrero blanco con lunares negros igual que los pantalones blancos con lunares negro y una camisa manga larga pero los que los dejo en shock fue que tenía cortes, golpes y sangre empapara en la ropa pero los que si los sorprendió es que envés de carne tenia metal (recuerden que Kuma estaba protegiendo el barco de luffy y sus amigos) Kuma sitio su presencia y vio a los ninjas ay estaba la ojiperla que deseo estar lejos de estas naciones elementales Kuma se paró y los ojos de Kuma empezando brillar sus ojos y los ninjas estaban preparados para el ataque de ese tipo oso cuando dejo de brillar sus ojos

alto ay entreguen a la chica hyuga y no saldrán heridos dijo Kuma

ey que quieres de hinata-sama grito neji kuma voltio a ver

a ti que te importa y por cierto no me presentado mi nombre es kuma dijo kuma con un tono que malicia

oye no me importa quien seas pero no te dejare llevarte a hinata Grito naruto

Si ella es una buena persona y tiene amigos que la ayudaran grito kiba

estos dos tontos tienen razón yo tampoco dejare que se lleve a hinata-sama dijo neji con tono de superioridad con pose de pelea de su clan

Pero sin darse cuenta Kuma golpeo a neji en el estómago dejándolo sin aire e inconsciente todos estaban sorprendidos no vieron cuando Kuma se movió los demás se estaban preparando para el combate incluso hinata todos rodearon a Kuma kakashi destapo el ojo donde apareció un ojo rojo con 3 aspas sakura se lanza para golpear a Kuma pero kuma desapareció y reaparición detrás de sakura kuma puso su mano en forma de palma no con mucha fuera pero la mando a arrastrarse 5 metro de distancia en la tierra tenten arrojo una tormenta de armas Asia kuma que este soplo con mucha fuerza que hizo que las armas vuelvan con su amo se les incrusto barias armas en el cuerpo kakashi y gay iban a atacar a kuma pero los 2 se detuvieron cuando viendo que kuma tenía un rayo en la mano que apuntaba a los 2 kakashi y gai no pudieron esquivar el ataque de kuma también le disparo a rock lee y sai shino intento atraparlo con sus insectos para que kiba y akamaru atacaran a kuma shino no pudo atrapar a kuma y que mando a volar sus insectos como las armas de tenten kiba akamaru intentaron atacar a con su colmillo cruzado kuma que solo con las palmas de la manos los detuvo y los lanzo contra un árbol ya solo que daba de pie naruto, hinata y kurenai

kurenai intento atraparlo en un genjutsu pero kuma de alguna manera se lo dé volvió a kurenai que estaba gritando como loca por la ilusión naruto y hinata estaban desesperados kuma levanto su mano para enseñarles la palma que para sorpresas de los dos abia una pata de oso de color rosa

ya me canse de esto prepárate para desaparecer dijo kuma con un tono maligno hinata se estremeció y naruto se preparaba para el combate el salta sobre kuma para darle una patada pero él lo esquivo con facilidad y eso que está herido naruto a caer al suelo hizo un clon y empezó a reunir chacra en su mano para hacer una esfera después de completar su técnica fue corriendo Asia kuma

**RASENGAn **grito naruto impactando su potente técnica en el estómago de kuma que lo mando uno metro atrás kuma estaba temblando y se le abia caído unos papeles (los letreros de búsqueda) pero se recuperó voltio a ver a hinata que estaba para hay viendo kuma pero cedió cuenta que todos los que había acabado se estaban recuperando volvieron a rodear a kuma excepto hinata y tenten kuma estaba demasiado lastimado y débil para seguir peleando así que se un salto fue donde estaba hinata apareció frente a ella con su mano en forma de palma antes de que kuma antes que golpeara a hinata con su palma hinata sintió que el tiempo se paralizo

escucha porque lo diré una vez escuche tu petición ase 2 días y te mandare lejos no ay vuelta atrás si quieres volver tendrás que hacerlo tú misma quieres mi consejo debes buscar a un tipo llamado MONKEY D. LUFFY el te puede ayudar dijo Kuma con tranquilidad el tiempo volvió normal todos Kuma toco a hinata y en menos de un segundo hinata desapareció dejando a todos aturdiros y además algunos sumamente enojados (kiba, neji, naruto)

Maldito donde la enviaste eres un monstruo grito kiba y naruto que estaba emanando chacra del kyubi por desaparecer a su amiga y neji estaba igual de enojado tres fueron atacar a Kuma que desapareció y reapareció detrás de todos los ninjas

si quiere saber dónde la envíen muy bien la mande a una isla llamada Archipielago Sabaody es todo lo que Les voy a decir y la quieren volver a ver sean paciente ella volverá cuando quiera dijo Kuma que desapareció en un segundo todos estaban en shock neji y kiba estaba tirando lagrimas por perder a su prima/amiga naruto estaba que lo consumía la ira ya tenía dos colas de fuera también las amigas de hinata estaban tristes porque hinata fue mandara muy lejos de nosotros shino noto unos papeles en el piso y fue a recogerlos a verlos lo sorprendió que eran carteles de búsqueda fue donde todos estaban reunidos

shino que es eso? pregunto kiba aun con lagrimas

Kakashi-sensei kurenai-sensei gai-senesi vengan y ustedes también dijo shino apuntando a los ninjas y cuando se acercaron a shino les dio a los sensei los carteles de búsqueda y los vieron

Uno era de una peli naranja que se apodaba nami la gata ladrona buscada por 16.000.000 de berries

Otro tenía una máscara muy extraña era el rey francotirador SOGEKING buscado por 30.000.000 berries

También otro que tenía un afro y tenía lentes conocido como Brook buscado por 33.000.000 berries

Otro era rubio muy feo con los labios inflamados conocido como sanji la pierna negra buscado por 77.000.000 berries

Otra mujer de cabello negro azulado con los ojos azules se veía que tenía los brazos cruzados se llamaba Nico ROBIN buscada por 80.000.000 berries

Otro los dejo un poco aturdidos un sujeto con el pelo celeste y anteojos y una nariz de metal por nombre FRANKI buscado por 44.000.000 berries

Otros silos dejo con cara de WTF vieron en la hoja una clase de reno con un sombrero rosa y con la nariz azul y con un algodón de azúcar de color rosa llamado TONY TONY CHOOPER buscado por 10.000.000 berries (decidí aumentarle la recompensa a choper porque me cae bien)

Uno más era un peli verde conocido como zorro Roronoa buscado por 120.000.000 berries

Y otro los dejaron algo sorprendidos que era un muchacho de cabello negro con un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa que parecía a naruto se llamaba MONKEY D. LUFFY buscado por 400.000.000 berries

Después de que todos vieran las recompensas

Bueno será mejor decirle a la hokage sobre esto kurenai con un tono tranquilo

kurenai sensei porque no está preocupara por lo que le pase le ha hinata dijo kiba con tono un poco molesto

claro que esto preocupara por ella pero estará bien recuerda que ella es fuerte dijo kurenai tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho

Todos se empezaron a ir directo a konoha para informar al hokage

**AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO (5 días antes del ataque de kuma a los shinobis)**

Narrador: han pasados 2 años desde la guerra de cuartel general los okas shichibukais y los piratas de shirogire y en una isla desierta al noroeste de la isla de las mujeres, llamada rusukaina

?: Luffy (Grito una mujer para llamar a un chico de chaleco rojo y unos pantalones cortos con una sicatris en el pecho en forma de X)

Luffy: Si en seguida voy (caminaba Asia un sombrero de paja con una nota que tenía rayleid) increíble, ya han pasado 2 años (contemplando el sobrero que estaba en una piedra junto a un gran árbol y luego tomo el sombrero y se dirigió Asia la persona que lo llamo

Cerca de la mujer estaban peleando un gorila gigante contra un cocodrilo gigante por un gran pedazo de carne la mujer estaba viendo la pelea hasta que se percató que un león gigante con una cicatriz un el ojo derecho que se acercaba a la mujer ella inmediatamente saco el arco que tenía en la espalda y agarro una flecha y apunto al león

Luffy: oye (los animales y la mujer se giraron donde provenía la vos lo animales empezando a temblar de miedo) ten cuidado, ella es mi amiga (levanto la vista un poco cuando los vio los animales empezando a retroceder)

Amazona rubia: (espeso a baja su arco y dio un suspiro de alivio y mando su vista Asia luffy) luffy, el barco está apunto de zarpar cuando tú quieras

Luffy: si, gracias (paso alado de ella)

Atrás de luffy apareció un montón de Amazonas

Hancock: jajaja sorprendente

Una mujer peliverde: se convirtió en el jefe de la isla

Luffy: pero ahora son mis amigos y no puedo comérmelos (se dirigía a los animales que) pero lucen deliciosos

Hancock: (con la vista a un lado y sonrojara) no te preocupes luffy llene el barco con tu comida favorita se lo que una buena esposa ase

Luffy: no pienso a casarme, pero gracias por la comida (dirigiendo la vista a hancock)

Hancock: eres muy cruel, pero no puedo dejar de amarte

Anciana: RAILEIGH se fue hace 6 meses. Debe de estar esperando en sabaody

Luffy: después de todo, logro enseño lo básico en 18 meses debo despedirme de estos chicos de la isla, bien (mientras se ponía el sombrero) aquí voy (con el sombrero y puesto)

**EN LA ISLA SABAODY EN EL MISMO DIA**

Shakky: han pasado 2 años, el tiempo pasa rápido (sirviendo un vaso de vino)

RAILEIGH: si (agarrando el vaso)

Shakky: no puedo esperar a ver cuánto han madurado

Raileigh: no te hagas ilusiones, no estamos seguros si podrán reunirse a salvo después de todo ya son conocidos por todo el mundo (tomando se el vaso)

En ese momento entra un hombre pelo verde con 3 katanas amarradas en la cintura y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

Raileigh: así que eres el primero

Hombre peliverde: que nadie más ha llegado…. no tienen remedio

**10 DIAS DESPUES a LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO DE LA ISLA SABAODI**

Hubo una pequeña explosión y había un cráter adentro del cráter había una joven adolecente peli Azul de cabello largo con una chaqueta de morado con blanco y unos pantalones azul oscuro con un porta kunais en su pierna derecha y unas sandalias estaba empezando abrir los ojos y eran de un color lavado se sentó

Hinata: (bostezo) donde estoy ahhhh mi cabeza (con la mano en la frente tratando de recordar que paso y lo recordó todo)

**FLASH BLACK**

_ESTABAN PELEANDO CONTRA KUMA hinata iba a ser golpear por la palma de kuma hasta que sintió que el tiempo se paro _

_escucha porque lo diré una vez escuche tu petición ase 2 días y te mandare lejos no ay vuelta atrás si quieres volver tendrás que hacerlo tú misma quieres mi consejo debes buscar a un tipo llamado MONKEY D. LUFFY el te puede ayudar__ dijo Kuma con tranquilidad y después hinata sintió que su luz se apago_

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Hinata empezó a salir del cráter y se sorprendió que el cráter tenia forma de pata de oso Y empezó a ver el lugar y se sorprendió que el lugar estaba lleno de enormes árboles y miro el cielo y se sorprendió a ver que estaba lleno de burbujas y empezó a caminar para en contra un pueblo o aldea pero antes de continuar sintió una incomodidad en su sudadera y empezó arre vísalo y encontró una foto de un muchacho con un sombrero de paja con una cinta ojos negros con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y llevaba una chaqueta roja dejando su torso descubierto (hinata se sonrojo un poco a verlo así) que llevaba una cicatriz en forma de X y una cinta amarilla grande rodando su cintura y una pantalón corto con sandalias hinata le dio la vuelta a la foto y encontró un escrito

Esta es una pista de como se ve sombrero de paja para que lo encuentres más rápido

De: kuma

Empezó a caminar a ver si encuentra un lugar

**UN RATO DESPUES EN EL PUEBLO**

Hinata entro en un pueblo muy hermoso lleno de burbujas estaba muy feliz pero sabía que levantaría sospechas por el color de los ojos así que se compró una gorra se la puso y se puso la capucha que tenía la chaqueta esta que escucho BANG (EFECTO DE DISPARO)

Fue donde se originó el disparo y vio que un sujeto gordo y con chaqueta roja y un sombrero de paja muy gastado y frente a él una mujer con el brazo muy sagrado (los sombrero de paja falsos tendrá una f al final del nombre)

LUFFY F: muy bien esa es una muestra de que le pasa a los que no nos respetan (recargando la pistola)

Señor: querida aguanta yate llevo aun doctor

En eso hinata se acercó al señor que tenía a la señora con el brazo dañado se arrodillo frente a la señora

HINATA: disculpe señora deje curarle (acercando sus manos al brazo dañado empezó a emanar un brillo verde la señora se asustó un poco) no se preocupe no la voy a lastimar esto la sanada (la señora se dejó curar por el brillo verde después de un rato su brazo ya no estaba sangrando)

Señor: gracias señorita no sé cómo agradecerle por esto

Hinata Iba a responder pero fue jalada por el luffy falso

LUFFY F: oye jovencita acaso no sabes quién soy yo

HINATA: no y no me importa

LUFFY F: te lo voy a (mirando Asia el cielo) decir yo soy el gran e inigualable monkey D. luffy el que vale 400.000.000 de berries soy hijo de Dragón el revolucionario y nieto de garp el héroe de la marina no te metas con migo o te arrepentirás (mirando donde tenía a la ojearla pero esta se le veía una sonrisa)

HINATA: tú no eres el verdadero sombrero de paja (grito)

El luffy falso intento golpear hinata pero fue detenido hinata como el luffy falso voltearon para ver a una persona de como 19 años con una chaqueta roja abierta que dejaba ver su torso que tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho un pantalón corto y unas sandalias y llevaba una capa con capucha de color blanco con lunares café

Encapuchado: hola

**ESTO CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO PONGA UN REVIEWS **


End file.
